Web Of Lies
by honeylillies
Summary: Emerald Spider takes on the many night shifts during the girls senior year on the weekends, while Blossom took the morning shifts, and Bubbles during the evenings. One fateful night, Inferno goes too far and figures out Emerald's real identity, and doesn't know how to handle it. He's already smitten with the green-eyed girl, but how is he supposed to feel knowing she's the enemy?
1. Green Eyes

The rain poured onto the roof of the building. It was slowly becoming annoying that Buttercup been the only one to scout at night, but Buttercup had then remembered why. Her almost pitch black suit helped her be nearly invisible unless you were to get a sneak peek of her signature technicolor green accents. Buttercup stayed still, watching over the city and listening for anything — just police sirens. Here and there pulling people over. She sighed as the night had begun to feel any other. Buttercup had hopped off the ledge and paced around the roof of the building. She always been on this building when scouting at night. It was the tallest, and she preferred to see the sunrise from the highest point. Sadly she was a couple of hours away from then, and the rain seemed to have no end in sight for the night.

"Why'd they send me out when they know nothing horrible happens at night," Buttercup mumbled to herself. She'd already stopped three burglary's, two drug busts, and an attempted grand theft auto. Buttercup paced around and then went back on her ledge. The rain had finally stopped and she only a couple more hours and she'd get to go home. Before Buttercup could even move, she was grabbed by her hood, pulling her off of the ledge.

"Look who I've got here." The voice cooed at her. Fuck, BC thought. Buttercup recognized who she was dealing with, and she was dealing with him alone. The sound threw her at the wall of the stairwell entry. Buttercup hit it hard; her back was now aching. Most likely bruised to hell. Thankfully she opened her eyes in time to see Inferno, the Carnage wearing villain walking towards her. "The itsy bitsy Spider." Inferno continued, his eyes hungrily looking for blood. She tried to shoot as much web at him as possible, but with how much movement it took, it hurt her even worse. Inferno was huge, over eight feet tall, and he was towering over her.

"The hell do you want." Buttercup finally spat at him. He grabbed her throat tightly. His claw was almost digging into her face.

"I think we both know what I want Emerald." He finally said with a sneering smirk. Inferno ripped half of her mask off, exposing some of her face. Parts of her raven black hair had fallen out, flowing in the wind. "Look at me Emerald," Inferno demanded as he slammed her into the wall again. Buttercups eyes stayed closed. Inferno repeated himself, letting his symbiote wrap her arms and her mouth just in case she'd try to fight or scream. Buttercup was becoming weaker and weaker with every slam, t, and she didn't know how much more she could take. She couldn't call her sisters for help now. She finally weakly opened her eyes, letting the bright green show to the dark red villain. She could feel his breath hitch. Inferno was dropping her as passed out.

"Green eyes?" He asked. Inferno had never left the rooftop. That's what he called Buttercup at the high school before he'd graduated. Bricks heart was all over the place. He couldn't help himself but feel so fucked up over this discovery. "What the fuck am I going to do now Green eyes?" He continued, whispering to himself. Brick had been scouting her at night as well. Brick had been watching the Emerald Spiders every move, considering when to attack and when not to. Tonight she was more off guard than any other night, that's when he knew he had to take his chance. Now Brick was regretting it. Her sisters would get worried, who knows if they were even superhero's. Carnage unwrapped her arms and her mouth, returning to Brick. Brick carried her home, sneaking her into her window and locking her bedroom door. Brick wrapped her in her blankets before standing to leave.

"What have I gotten myself into..." he whispered to himself before leaving. The sun was rising, and he knew that the Crimson Spider would be out scouting instead. Brick didn't want any more trouble than he'd already gotten himself into, so he walked himself home to his brothers — the thoughts about Buttercup becoming distracting.

"What happened man? There's nothing on the TV! You said it'd be a TV night!" Boomer asked with a worried expression. Out of all the boys, Boomer was the most caring. He always worried about his brothers well beings. Brick just waved him off, walking to the kitchen to grab a pop and off to his room to think. Boomer and Butch just gave each other confused looks, and Boomer was out the door with Venom covering his body. It was his morning routine, about every two to three weeks the boys would cause havoc. Boomer wasn't as good at it, being as lovely as he invariably was. Brick laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling for longer than he could remember. He heard his blue brother arrive home, and his green brother leave. How was he supposed to take in the fact that his green brothers best friend, was the green spider that would always end up kicking their asses? Yes, Buttercup was feisty, proud, and not afraid to beat anyone's ass. But he'd never expected her to be Emerald Spider. The pieces did fit together, but he didn't want it to be true.

"Brick. Do you want fried chicken for dinner?" Boomer asked from behind the closed door, interrupting his thoughts. Brick sighed as he got out of bed, unlocking the door to a joyful Boomer holding up a bucket of chicken: the cheapest but the best food for dinner for the boys.

"You sly little shit." Brick laughed. Boomer was always the caring brother, wasn't he? As he stepped out of the room, he met with the living room full of snack foods, money, and drinks. Looks like he did it again. "I take it Crimson didn't win?" Brick asked.

"She could barely catch up this time. I do hate your training days, though." Boomer replied as they both sat in the living room together.

"But it is helping you," The boys were watching crime TV shows and eating till they couldn't anymore. Boomer rolled his eyes at Brick.

"At least I wasn't like you last night. Emerald Spider must've gotten your ass!" Brick was shocked for a moment. Thankfully Boomer hadn't noticed. Brick just punched his brother in the shoulder and continued to eat.

"She didn't get my ass, fuckhead. She got away." Brick said confidently, which made Boomer look at him sideways.

"You almost had her?" Boomer asked in shock. The tricolored spider team was terrific together, but the Emerald Spider could do everything without the other two. Brick nodded to Boomer, sending him into shock and excitement.

"Holy shit! Why didn't you tell us! We thought she beat your ass or somethin'!" Brick shook his head, snickering at Boomer.

"No, I was pissed that she got away with how bad she was looking."

"Soo... did you figure out who she was?"

Brick waited. He stopped chewing and looked dead at the TV — Boomer watching him closely.

"Brick?" Boomer finally asked after another moment. Brick closed his eyes and subsequently swallowed.

"I didn't, I don't care to, and we probably never will." He finally replied. Boomer sighed in sadness as he fell back into the seat of the couch. Brick didn't want his brothers to figure out who she was, not from him at least.

"You could've just told me! Why'd you have to add suspense!" He exclaimed. Brick had every reason, as the leader, to not tell them things. Even if it may upset them or piss them off at some point, Brick does everything for a good reason. Butch walked through the front door, home from the smallest battle he'd ever engaged. The fights with Arctic Spider never amounted to the ones Butch had with all three of them. Or even the struggles he'd rarely had with Emerald Spider.

"Shitty day?" Boomer asked Butch, handing him a beer. Lasher whipping out and ripping the bottle top off angrily. "I'll take that as a yes," Boomer continued, drinking his beer.

"Ya know if she put up a real fight, I might come home happier. But no, she's the weakest of them all! I'm not the one who should have to fight her, or even deal with her!" Butch explained angrily. Brick smirked at his statement as if Butch could win against Emerald or even Crimson. Butch was off his rocker for the most part and could barely walk straight. He was essentially insane. Whore crazed, no fucks given, and generally horrible.

"Maybe if you could handle one of the other two, we'd let you. But you're too stupid even to get away from the Spiders." Brick responded, knowing he'd piss his green brother off. To which he'd succeeded; Butch throwing his beer on the ground and storming off to his room. Brick laughed him oof, now looking at the time. Only seven, he'd only have a couple more hours till he could return to the building and see if Buttercup would show up. Boomer started to clean the food and drinks out of the living room, throwing most of it into the trash. Bricks phone ringing to see Mitch, he'd begun to hate the damned annoyance. He answered quickly, walking into his room and locking the door behind him.

"Brick when will you have the goods? I need the money to buy Buttercup her gift." Mitch babbled. Bricks blood boiled at the sound of Buttercup's name coming out of his mouth.

"They won't be delivered till tomorrow," Brick replied coldly. Mitch was never this annoying, not until Buttercup and he began dating her junior year. Brick hadn't tried to talk to her about a relationship because he couldn't confess to her, and he was graduating that year.

"I kind of need them now, man. Buttercup and I's anniversary is tomorrow. She's gonna be wickedly pissed if I don't bring her something." Mitch now begged. Brick rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Why was he going to give in and help this asshole? He wanted to be with Buttercup, even if she was a hero. Brick has wanted to be with her since his sophomore year.

"Fine. I can bring the goods to you tonight. I have to run out anyway."

"Thanks, man, it means a lot. I'll meet you at our usual spot." Mitch sighed in relief before hanging up. Brick now stared at his phone angrily, squashing it in his fist. Carnage appeared at Brick's shoulder, looking at the crushed phone.

"You know, we could quickly kill him now that we're going out." Carnage hissed. Brick dropped the phone, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Never gonna happen. Buttercup would be devastated." Brick retorted. Carnage growled.

"We can just take a bite then..." Carnage tried to argue. Brick rolled his eyes, ignoring the red blob on his shoulder.

When Brick finally got out the front door to the apartment, the sun was already setting. He barely had time to deal with Mitch, he needed to hurry. The kid wasn't even supposed to get anything until the next day anyway, so Mitch is lucky. Brick made it to the meeting spot, in an alleyway close to the building he was itching to escape to. Mitch made it just in time for Brick to be slightly annoyed more than he already was. Not pissed off.

"I'm really sorry for making you deliver a day early. It won't happen, I just needed the extra cash to get Butters a gift." Mitch complained. Brick completely ignoring the shorter, brown-haired boy. Brick didn't even need Carnage to tower over Mitch. He was almost a foot taller. Brick sneering down at the freckle-faced boy, handed him the bags of weed for him to distribute.

"I want my part of the deal still. You get the weed gone, I always get ninety percent of the profits." Mitch nodded while hiding the bags in his jacket. Brick now walked off down the street, passing the bright buildings. The city was always prettier from above the buildings. Brick got to another alleyway, becoming Inferno once more and climbing up the side of the original building. Hiding in the shadows, waiting to see her arrive.


	2. Peek

Emerald sat on the ledge of the building once again. Seemingly looking around for something or someone. Her hood was covering her head, keeping her mask from becoming soaked in the now downpour of rain. Inferno stepped forward quietly, trying not to bring any attention to him from the most robust Spider.

"I'm sorry." Inferno finally spoke. Emerald whipped her head around fast, now launching herself at the symbiote. Emerald slamming Inferno into the ground, as he did the night before to her and the wall.

"You're sorry? Who the fuck are you then? I've never heard a villain like you apologize, let alone to a hero." Emerald hissed. "Maybe if you weren't a villain, I'd accept your apology. But here we are." Inferno wasn't into fighting tonight. He just wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure she was okay after his fuck up the night before.

_"You know Brick, we could knock her unconscious again. That was a fun game last night." _Carnage spoke to Brick. Brick ignored the symbiote, thinking of how bruised Buttercup might be after the attack. _"If you get her unconscious, you can make sure it's really who you think it is." _Carnage continued, sparking an idea in Brick's mind.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" She finally asked, breaking Brick from his thoughts.

"I just want to make sure you are who I thought I saw last night." Inferno finally spoke up, knocking her off. Inferno stood up fast as she once again swung towards him, grabbing her leg on impact and flinging her back towards the ledge she once sat at.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Emerald fucking Spider. The strongest Spider of the three." She teased as she shot neon green web at him. He was smirking as she began to finally fight for real. Inferno wasn't giving up though.

"Oh maybe a peek would do it some good, perhaps it'll jog my memory." He teased in return, pissing the Spider off. Inferno ripped the green web off his arms and chest, running towards the Spider as she tried her damn hardest to subdue him to the ground. Instead getting pinned to the cold building roof. Feeling the freezing rain hit her mask, she watched, frantically trying to escape, as Inferno reached for her new mask.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed out, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I'm getting a peek of who you really are Emerald..." Inferno said happily as he slowly lifted her mask up, exposing her lips. But before he could go any further, a neon pink flash of light kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying to the other side of the rooftop. A neon blue light following. Inferno groaned as he looked up to the now three Spiders standing together.

"It was a fucking set-up," Inferno growled angrily. Emerald laughing at how stupid it made him look.

"No duh. Out of all the assholes I've fought, I expected better from you." Emerald replied. Brick felt stupid, he didn't think this would happen. Buttercup was smart, she got his ass all right.

"Where are your brothers too, do they want to get the same as you?" Crimson added on. Her statement just pissed Brick off, even more, giving Carnage the anger he needed to take a stronger build. Inferno stood up, more prominent in every way to the way he was a moment ago. Arctic stood back a moment, beginning to feel small like Mike had made her feel before. Emerald was laughing once more at him.

"Leave my idiot brothers out of this," Inferno replied, throwing his arm out, smashing Crimson back off the roof. Arctic was not ready to fight, not wanting to be thrown off like her sister. Emerald knew she and Arctic could hold him off, but she also knew Arctic wasn't the best with bigger foes. The blue sister webbed over Infernos eyes, as he went to rip the webs off Emerald grabbed his arms with her bright green webs. Pulling his arms away from his face, trying to blind him for a bit. Crimson flying up behind him, tripping the now furious Inferno. Arctic covering his body with ice webs, freezing him to the roof.

"Get the fuck outta here, now!" Emerald now yelled at her sisters. Arctic left with Crimson as Inferno finally broke out of the ice he'd just been trapped in. Inferno stood, a bit hunched over and shivering, now back to his standard size. Emerald was ready to fight, noticing that the symbiote didn't like the ice. Realizing that parts of the symbiote were crawling to gain warmth once again. The red-eye of the human underneath, showing the fire he had in him.

"I don't want to fight. I wanted to be sure. But now I am." Inferno said as he backed up slowly to the edge of the roof. "Buttercup." He continued as he fell backward off the roof. Hitting the ground and running in the shadows home to his sleeping brothers. Buttercup stood up on the rooftop shocked, ripping her mask off. As the rain hit her bare face, she felt her heart twinge. Something felt right, but it was so bad that he knew who she really was. Buttercup knew that she'd now fucked up big time. But what the hell was she supposed to do now? Was he going to attack her while she was out in public? Was this villain going to stalk her and try to get to her or her family? Buttercup didn't think that she could recognize the villain by just his eye. How was he able to recognize her with her eye and lips? Was it that her hair had fallen out if the ripped mask? What had she done wrong now?

"Fuck, I fucked up big time..." She whispered to herself, flying over to Mitches to knock on his window. Buttercup had ripped the suit off on the way, now exposing her regular clothes to the rain. Mitch groggily opened the window after a moment, realizing that his soaking wet girlfriend was standing in the showers, obviously upset. He promptly let her in, asking her what was wrong, what happened, etc. Buttercup just shaking her head, not sure what excuse she could even come up with now.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Mitch, I just am not having a good night at all." Buttercup trailed on. Mitch nodded, sitting next to her on his bed. His room was always messy. Papers everywhere, weed bags stashed away in any place he could hide them from his parents, and even dirty clothes piled in his computer chair. "Mitch, I fucked up big time. That's the best I can say right now." Buttercup continued. She didn't even want to try and go home. Not with this mistake on her shoulders.

"You can stay the night if you want." Mitch offered, trying to make her feel better. Buttercup shook of the offer right off the table. Knowing that this might just get him caught up in her problem too.

"I can't. I just needed to see you." Mitch nodded, turning and lifting his pillow up to grab a joint he'd stashed away from his parents.

"Want to relax?" He asked, nonchalantly. Buttercup looked at him angrily. Mitch shrugged, lighting the joint and taking a drag from it.

"You really need to stop smoking that shit. It's not legal here." She commented. Mitch snickered at her comment. This action of his causing her to leave fast. Furiously walking over to his window, violently opening it, and sliding out of it, landing on the ground. Mitch ran to the window, putting the joint out on the sill.

"Babe! C'mon! It's nothing." He pleaded. Buttercup shook her head as she flew off, trying to clear her mind. Mitch was never any help when it came to her being upset. She never really needed anyone's help. Buttercup always dealt with her shit alone, no one ever knew how to help. She may be headstrong, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't appreciate it. Buttercup pulled out her phone, sending her best friend a text. Letting him know she was on her way.

Butch woke up to a bright screen, notifying him she was coming. Something wasn't right here. Buttercup never came over this late unless something terrible happened. He heard the door unlock and someone enter. Thinking it was Buttercup, he stood up out of bed and entered the living area of the apartment to see Brick. Brick was soaked, shivering, and angry.

"The fuck happened to you?" Butch asked. Brick stopped, glaring daggers into Butch's soul. Butch threw his hands in the air. "I didn't realize that you were so butthurt over nothing," Butch commented to his brothers glaring eyes. A knock came to the door a moment later. Butch and Brick both averting their eyes to the door. Butch walked over quickly before Brick could. Butch opened the door to a now angry-looking Buttercup. Brick's breath hitched. Buttercup walked in, sitting herself down on their couch.

"Ya know BC if you wanted to come in, you could've asked." Butch joked. Brick and Buttercup giving him daggers now. Butch closed the door, locking it once again, and finally sitting next to her. Brick walked into his room, closing his door to change out of his now sopping wet clothes. A moment after he's changed into sweats, he grabs a maroon blanket out of his room to give to Buttercup. His heart fluttering the entire time he's extending his hand to provide her with the blanket. She thanks him, covering herself in the blanket and turning back to Butch to rant about how much of a dick Mitch really is. Then changing the subject to how she just wishes she could be done with this stupid school bullshit.

"Brick, you can sit down." She said, pulling Brick's attention to her. He nodded, grabbing drinks from the kitchen, and sitting next to her.

"Buttercup, you need to dump his dumbass. I'm tired of hearing your stupid complaints about this asshole when you aren't gonna put him in his place. You put me in mine, and I wouldn't even date you." Butch finally stated. Bricks mind was already starting to flood with ways he could talk to Buttercup about them. About what had happened not even an hour ago. About his feelings. Buttercup rolled her eyes at Butch. Looking over to Brick, his red eyes glowing at her.

"Butch, I wouldn't even try to date you. Even if you cleaned up and stopped working to fuck every chick you saw." She joked. Butch laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. Bricks face turned red, he turned away from them. Brick stood up quickly walking to his room and slamming the door. Carnage growled.

_"What are you doing. Get back out there and get what you want." _Carnage pushed. Brick shook his head. After what happened earlier, he couldn't face her anymore. Butch left her a pillow and went back to bed. Leaving Buttercup to the couch. She didn't mind, but she didn't want to be alone. She could only think of the red glowing eyes Brick had. Buttercup stood, walking to Brick's bedroom door, and knocked. Brick's heart skipped a beat as he opened the door to see the green-eyed girl.

"I can't sleep on the couch, could you walk me home?" Buttercup asked. Brick was confused for a moment but shook his head.

"You can take my room, I can sleep on the couch." Brick offered, his calm demeanor starting to show once again. Buttercup grabbed her phone and walked into the bedroom, scanning the walls. Not a photo or poster in sight. Brick's room was clean, organized, and just dull. The white walls feeling like a cage at first. Brick noticed the plainness of the bedroom. He never really cared to decorate, he was comfortable with the plain walls.

"Thanks, Brick." Buttercup finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. She sat on the bed, realizing how comfortable it was underneath her. Brick nodded, not knowing what to say to her. He turned the light off quick, closing the door as he left the room.

_"What was that about. Have you lost your voice?" _Carnage asked, teasing with Brick. The damn symbiote was annoying, but he had a point. Brick didn't want her superhero identity to make him squirm in his seat. But it was.


	3. Meeting

Brick woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the barely used kitchen in the apartment. He sat up to see Buttercup at the stove cooking. Butch talking behind her at the dining table about anything and everything under the sun. They were best friends, so that was a typical sight. Boomer walked through the door, happy to see the green-eyed girl.

"Well isn't it a surprise to see you." Boomer laughed as he sat down with Butch at the table. Buttercup turned to him, pointing the metal spatula in his face. Boomer raised his hands at her in defeat. Buttercup was standing so uncomfortably at the stove like something had been eating at her. She didn't look relaxed whatsoever. Something had to be on her mind.

"It's the fact that you know who she is, and you haven't tried to kill her." Carnage spoke. Carnage's comments were becoming increasingly annoying to Brick. Carnage was just a hungry parasite wanting to eat. Buttercup finished making breakfast, putting the food on the table for the boys to rip apart. As Boomer and Butch dug into the food, Buttercup turned to face the living room. Noticing that I was now awake and watching from afar.

"Morning," She stated as she walked towards the living room with water in hand. Butch watched, slowly stuffing his face, watching our encounter. He squinted, motioning 'watching you' with his fingers. Brick rolled his eyes at his brother, now ignoring him, focusing on Buttercup as she sat next to him. She handed him the water and turned the T.V. on to the news. The T.V. showed the damage to the rooftop we stood last night. Newscasters were trying to figure out who won the fight, what happened, and just the entire story to get some part of the attention of the event. As Brick and Buttercup watched the leaked footage of Inferno falling off the roof and rampaging away from the scene, another vile being was watching the same story.

The pale man stood from his desk, snapping his fingers. The T.V. paused abruptly on a close up of Inferno running, a small piece of a glowing scarlet eye poking out of the moving symbiote. The figure smirked, shutting the T.V. off, looking over to the freckled boy sitting across his desk.

"Now, this is the hard part for you and me." The man finally spoke. Mitch looked at the man, still obviously confused.

"Listen, man, I don't get why you made me watch the news again. Buttercup and the other two had that shit handled." Mitch retorted. He was never the brightest, but that's precisely what Haborym wants. Someone so blatantly stupid, but smart enough to get around the authorities, or the Spiders for that matter. Haborym slammed his fist on his desk, making Mitch jump in his seat.

"I want you to play with them. Toy with them. You already have Buttercup on a leash. Get her away from her sisters, and I'll give you all the money you can imagine." He now offered angrily, Mitch was annoying, but at least he could follow orders. Mitch nodded, accepting the greedy business man's offer. Not wanting to bring any attention to their connection, Haborym, reached into his desk drawer, throwing a phone that couldn't be traced at the boy. Mitch grabbed it quickly, opening it and seeing numbers already entered into the phone. Only three of them; Haboryms, Bricks, and lastly...Buttercup.

"Why did you put Buttercups number in this?" Mitch asked, feeling uneasy. Haborym smirked.

"It's there for you to contact her with when the time comes, you will understand," Haborym replied, sending Mitch off with a list messaged to the new phone. Drop-off spots, people who needed set-up, and dates coordinating with places to be. As Mitch was finally leaving the building, he ran into Dexter, the all-knowing nerd boyfriend to Blossom Utonium.

As if Mitch's day couldn't get any worse, now he'd have to talk to know-it-all. The only reason Dexter was ever here was because of his genius, he could invent and build anything for anyone.

"Mitch," Dexter said cooly, not once looking up from the pricey tablet that he was continually working on. Mitch rolled his eyes, peaking at what was on the pad, Dexter glaring at him. Mitch couldn't figure out the symbols and math on the screen, turning away.

"So Dexter, how's Blossom?" Mitch asked Dexter as he corrected his glasses.

"Blossom is doing exceptional. She's going to help me test a new experiment out soon," Dexter replied, trying to ignore the shorter idiot walking next to him. Dexter loathed Mitch and people just like Mitch. Good-looking but ignorant beyond belief. Thankfully Dexter wasn't in the dark about Haborym's plans and knew all well who Mitch was. Dexter had never had plans to reveal himself and didn't care until he was ready.

"How is Buttercup?" He finally asked, trying to be polite.

"She's solid, we haven't hung out in a couple of days," Mitch replied as he stuffs his hands into his pant pockets. Mitch was nervous, Dexter could tell, but once again, he could care less about the boy. Dexter looked up to see a pink-eyed redhead walk up and kiss his cheek. He'd always had feelings for Blossom, he would do anything for her.

"Blossom, how are you?" Dexter asked as Blossom waved Mitch off."

"I'm lovely, thank you for asking. When will we be starting on your experiment?" Blossom replied, walking with Dexter to another building closest to the one that Mitch and Dexter were once in.

"Soon, hopefully, if I can get everything ready, we can do it this weekend." Dexter was nervous about this project. He hadn't let anyone near it, and he didn't know how she'd react to such a giant experiment.

"After dinner, then?" Blossom asked, surprising Dexter. He accepted her offer as they entered the science building. The sound of computers running, people chatting, writing software, and building inventions. Dexter led Blossom into a private room with his name stamped on the front. He locked the door behind them, turning the light on and showing her his own science office. Blossom hadn't realized that the person who'd given it to him was the one person she and her sisters would end up fighting twice to three times a week.


	4. Invention

Blossom sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. Bubbles sat on Blossoms bed watching gleefully as their third sister Buttercup sat on the floor, filing her nails.

"Why'd it have to be Dexter?" Buttercup teased. Blossom glared at her through the mirror.

"Oh Buttercup, she's in love. Let her be in love in her weird way." Bubbles giggled. Blossom turned to the sisters, setting the brush down on the vanity.

"I am not in love, Bubbles. I'm fascinated with him."

"What does that even mean?" Buttercup asked, annoyed. Blossom rolled her eyes as she stood up, walking to the closet to grab a new outfit. She didn't want to be too modest, as she usually was. But Blossom never wore anything that wasn't modest.

"Bubbles, can you do me a favor," Blossom asked shyly. Bubbles was the fashionista out of the three sisters, thankfully. Bubbles eyes gleamed brightly, and she flew into the next room over and raided her closet. Bubbles brought back her sister a pair of black tights, a rose tee-shirt dress, and a pair of nude d'Orsay heels. Blossom gawked at the outfit.

"Oh, don't act so shocked, pinkie. You asked for a favor." Buttercup teased.

"Blossom, try it on!" Bubbles pushed as Blossom reluctantly grabbed the clothing from her hands. Blossom slid into the light pink dress, taking a playful look at her physique. Blossom loved the outfit, even if she did hesitantly put it on.

"Thank you, Bubs. I do appreciate this greatly." Bubbles nodded happily, thankful that her sister loved the outfit she'd offered up. Blossom pulled hair into her signature bow before waving goodbye to her sisters and Professor. Blossom walked down the street, smiling from ear to ear. She'd never been on a date before, and she didn't care if Dexter didn't consider this a date because it was one by definition. As Blossom was walking into town, the night sky began to take over, bringing a gentle cool breeze with it. Blossom regretted not bringing a jacket but just kept moving, slowly heating her arms up with her hands. A small flicker of blue light came from the alleyway she had just passed, causing her to stop in her tracks and take a peek. A blonde-haired boy was standing in the alley, talking to what seemed to be himself.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked, stepping closer to the boy. He turned to her quickly, his sapphire blue eyes catching her off guard.

"Yea! I'm alright, I just was on call and had to take a break from walking." He replied quickly. Boomer knew the pink-eyed girl. Blossom Utonium, top of her class, basically her entire life. Star of track and field, as well as their dance team.

"I recognize you, Boomer. You and your brothers dropped out this year." Blossom was smart, she could put two and two together with him. "What are you doing out here?" She pushed. Boomer smiled at her innocently, raising his arms in defeat.

"I swear I was on call!" he laughed weakly. Blossom waited a moment before backing down. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Boomer asked, walking with her out of the alley. Blossom shrugged, not wanting to admit anything to him that wasn't his business.

"None of your business." She stated coldly. Boomer rolled his eyes, a small smirk appearing.

"It's a date, isn't it?" Boomer asked, teasing her. Blossom stopped in her tracks, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"That is none of your business, Boomer!" Blossom never spoke to anyone about these things.

"With that Dexter guy, huh?" He kept pushing. Boomer liked the reactions he could get out of her; she was jumpy and closed off. Blossom crossed her arms at him and tried to continue walking. Boomer catching up quickly. Blossom's red hair flowed perfectly behind her as she tried to walk faster from Boomer. As if he wouldn't notice how perfectly put together she always was compared to him.

"Why do you even want to know. I'm sure with your reputation you've had just about everyone who wants you." Blossom retorted, not wanting to answer his question. Why was it always that when people asked her about Dexter, it sounded so bad? Blossom wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"I don't care about how many girls I can have. I want to know why the perfect girl from Townsville high goes for some asshole nerd when every guy wants her, and every chick wants to be her." Blossom stopped once again, turning to Boomer and giving him an annoyed look.

"For your information, Boomer. I am not perfect. Not everyone knows me enough to say that I am anyway." Blossom retorted. How dare this pretty boy, high school drop-out call her perfect. Right? It wasn't like it made her heart flutter or made the butterflies in her stomach fly. Blossom swallowed the thought of this asshole, making her all giddy inside and turned her mind back to the real reason she even came out tonight; Dexter. Blossom began to walk faster, checking the time. She was going to be later than ever before, considering she was never late for anything.

"You know, Bloss, I would love to see you again sometime." Boomer called out, finally stopping to let her walk off. Blossom turned, glancing at him with brightened cheeks, giving him a stiff wave. But only out of politeness, not because her heart jumped every time they looked at one another. Blossom turned quickly, finally making it to the science building, where Dexter was waiting for her.

Once they finally made it to the restaurant, Dexter and Blossom didn't know how to act. Blossom was trying to make conversation, something that wasn't science-related."So, how's your sister been?" Blossom asked, swirling her tea. Dexter seemed uninterested in his sister, though Blossom understood his annoyance with her.

"She's not around much anymore; she's gone off to college. Thankfully." Dexter replied. He hadn't looked up from his water.

"Do you want to get take out instead?" Blossom finally asked after a moment. This date wasn't going as she had planned. He had seemed so uninterested in her now, though he had acted so differently. Dexter finally looked up, acknowledging her.

"Let's go." He spoke as he stood up quickly. Blossom left the perfect amount and quickly followed Dexter out the front of the building. "I'm sorry that the dinner wasn't going correctly. I'm not good with social mannerisms like that." Blossom nodded at him.

"It's alright, Dexter. I'm glad I get to spend the evening with you," Blossom replied, trying to look on the bright side. When they arrived at the lab, Dexter locked the door. Making sure no one could follow them in.

"Thank you for joining me tonight. I've wanted to show you something for a long time now." Dexter started as he walked past Blossom over to a table in his office. "I've been working on this invention for years. It hasn't been able to work the way I've always planned until now. Thanks to you and your math skills, I was able to finish once you left. I hadn't realized I was making a mistake on one of my equations...until you solved it for me." Dexter continued, pulling his coat off. He turned to show Blossom the mechanical pieces embedded in his back. As if he'd put them there himself. Blossom was shocked at the sight of his back; it looked torn and ripped up. Painful. Blossom stepped forward, curious and yet cautious about what Dexter was about to show her. He turned to face her, pressing a button and revealing arms...eight robotic octopus arms. Her heart dropped, his back was torn up for this? They attached themselves to his back, picking him up and walking around her.

"So...what do you think, Blossom?" Dexter finally asked, giving her a moment to let it sink in. Dexter could tell she was shocked. He fastened an arm around her waist and picking her up.

"Dexter! Oh, my God! But your back! These are incredible... But your back!" she exclaimed. He shrugged.

"The things you do for science." Blossom could barely hold in her confused excitement. She wasn't sure if she was happy that she'd helped him figure out his mistake or that he finished it after all this time. Dexter walked them around the facility, finally taking them up to the roof to look out at the stars. " I thought you'd prefer to see an invention perfected than have a one-star dinner at some restaurant," Dexter commented, finally setting her down. The stars were bright, and in the corner of her eye, she could see something moving. For a moment, Blossom thought it was an airplane. Still, with a second glance, Dexter was already in front of her, blocking the blue symbiote from coming any further.

"What the-!" Blossom started. She dashed to the edge of the building, hoping that for once, one of her sisters had realized the alarm going off. As she turned back, she could see Dexter fighting Haze. Haze finally noticed the pink-eyed girl and was shocked for a moment, giving Dexter a moment to strike him. He flew back, rolling on the roof. Dexter turned to Blossom, charging at her and jumping off the building, holding her tight to his chest. Blossom didn't know if she was petrified or just shocked. Dexter's arms cushioned the landing, as they both looked up all they could see was Haze falling towards them. Blossom pushed herself out of Dexter's arms, falling to the ground with a tap of her heels. Once Haze was finally face-to-face with Blossom, she pulled her fist back, punching him.

"Blossom run!" Dexter yelled, stepping in front of her and pushing Haze into the building wall. Blossom finally decided to take his advice and ran straight for home. Not only was she going to scold the girls for not listening for the alarm, but also for not showing up when she was in trouble. Once she finally made it out of sight of Dexter and Haze, Blossom flew the rest of the way home. It was calm tonight, but the thing that was shocking her the most was the fact that Haze was out and not Inferno. The girls had their schedules down, that's why Buttercup took on Inferno.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled the moment she got inside the house. Buttercup came out of her room, confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Yes?" She asked, annoyed. Buttercup was already down for bed, not ready to get scolded for something she didn't even think of.

"How come you weren't on patrol?" Blossom was furious by now. Her entire date was ruined, thanks to her sister not going on the patrol she always took. Buttercup crossed her arms, floating down the stairs to Blossom.

"I wasn't on patrol because you were out. I didn't think I'd have to patrol if you were out with that dork." Buttercup was loud now, waking up faster now that her sister was yelling for no reason. Bubbles woke up, walking out of her room.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. Blossom and Buttercup turned to her angrily.

"Stay out of this Bubbles, you aren't gonna help." Buttercup replied. Bubbles was used to them arguing, but she never took the shitty comments from them.

"So I take it your date went lousy Blossom?" Bubbles finally asked, ignoring Buttercup and walking past them both into the living room. Blossom gave Buttercup and dirty look, following Bubbles into the living room. Buttercup right behind her. As they all sat down on the couch, Professor finally came out of his lab.

"Girls! It's so nice to see you all together!" He exclaimed happily. The three glanced at him. "Alright, what happened?" Professor continued, his smile fading quickly. A roaring group of yelling began, Blossom at Buttercup, Bubbles at Blossom, and Buttercup at them both. As if Professor wasn't used to this anymore, he raised three super-powered girls. He only wanted to make it through the rest of the night.


	5. The Boys are Back

Buttercup shoved her headphones in as she entered the doors to the school with her sisters. Buttercup was visibly annoyed, and it was worse knowing that Mitch was forcing her to go to a party on Friday night. As Buttercup and her sisters made it to their lockers, a slue of whispers began. Buttercup was used to all the gossip and staring. As Bubbles turned to look back, a red-haired, crimson-eyed devil waltzed in with his brothers following close behind. Buttercup could feel her face get hot as their eyes met. He walked past, eyes still connected as the boys turned into the main office. Buttercup slammed her locker shut, trying not to fly to her first-hour class. Ignoring the apparent moment the two had. Bubbles and Blossom could tell something was up. Blossom followed the boys into the office and peeked around into the principal's office. Principal Bellum hadn't been in the room yet, giving Blossom the chance to strike.

"What are you three doing here? And only three weeks into senior year?" Blossom sounded blunt, even snarky. Brick raised an eyebrow at her as Boomer winked at her.

"We're enrolled here. Why does it matter to you?" Brick retorted. Blossom rolled her eyes at him, throwing his attitude right back at him.

"Out of all the times and places, you just decided to come back?" Blossom was now more curious than cautious. What caused these boys to want to come back? Buttercup and Butch were best friends, so maybe that was a big part of this.

"Miss Utonium." Principal Bellum said from the entrance to her office. Blossom turned quickly, startled at best. She straightened herself out, feeling embarrassed with herself now more than ever.

"Hello, Miss Bellum! I'm sorry to be interrupting!" Miss Bellum walked past Blossom to her chair.

"Is there something I can help you with, dear?" Miss Bellum wasn't much of a bullshitter. She couldn't stand any of it, which kept the students in line for the most part. Most of the bad cookies we're detention regulars; on a first-name basis.

Blossom shook her hands, "No! I was just curious about the boys, is all!" Miss Bellum looked down at Brick and his brothers, who were loving all of this.

"You may leave for class now. You've never been late, and we don't want your curiosity to ruin that." Blossom nodded, turning and running off to her first-hour class. Miss Bellum turned back to the boys; her nonsense attitude made the room feel tense. Butch was known for being the worst of the three brothers. Boomer was just oblivious, while Brick knew he was being an ass and didn't care about the consequences.

"As you boys know, I don't tolerate any bad behavior at this school. You boys were endured for the most part during the first three years you attended, but now that you are all older...and hopefully mature. I won't give you any leeway to act up." Miss Bellum was stern. She knew that this was the best course of action for the boys, considering... the messes they liked to make the years before. Butch and Boomer waited patiently for Brick to retaliate.

"That's fine. We won't cause any trouble this year." Brick finally replied calmly. Miss Bellum nodded, a thankful feeling taking over the office.

Miss Bellum stood from her seat, "Thank you. You may go to your classes." The boys left in line, Butch and Boomer completely confused with what that interaction just was.

"Uh, what the hell, Brick?" Butch asked abruptly. Brick rolled his eyes in return.

"There's no way we can do _anything _to get kicked out or punished. The more time we have here to get info for HIM, the faster we can make this year go."

"I mean, he's got a point, Butch..." Boomer added after a moment. "Dad does need our help, or at least that's what he says." Boomer continued, curious about what even HIM needed them for at the school. Butch angrily sighed, pissed off that he also had to come back. He did argue for himself, he tried his best, but HIM was insistent that the trio went back together.

"Can we at least try to get some information this time..." Brick trailed off as he finally made it to his locker. They never really were able to give the boys' original locker's away due to the spraypaint and amount of trouble they would cause. They had the same combinations and even the crude sayings Butch etched into his.

"Do I _have_ to? I didn't want to come in the first place." Butch was still pissed. The only good thing about this stupid high school was the girls he could mess around with.

Annoyed, Brick grabbed his first-hour books and slammed his locker. "If you complain one more time Butch about our goddamn job, I'm going to rip you apart myself." Brick walked away, turning down a hall to get away from his brothers. Of all the things Brick knew, he knew that this plan HIM made... was not going to work. It didn't feel foolproof, and with his brothers, that was needed. Brick finally pulled away from his thoughts to see another red-head standing in front of him.

"Bricky! I've missed you!" Princess squealed as she threw herself onto him. The sheer annoyance of her presence showed on his face.

He slowly pulled her off, bringing her face-to-face with him. "What Princess?" Brick hated her name; it sounded as if he were lovey-dovey with her.

"I've missed you! After you left junior year, you stopped returning my calls and texts, so I got worried." Princess was a bitch to other girls and always acted out, but it seemed that Brick kind of calmed her.

"I left because there was no point in being here. Now I need to get to class Princess."

"The bell already rang, Bricky, there's no need to go to class late when you can just spend the first hour with mee!" Princess only wanted one thing now, to have her boyfriend back. Maybe it could work with the plan. She listens to everyone and knows everything about this stupid school, considering her dad owned it too. Brick leaped at this chance to make HIM happy.

"Where at?" He finally asked. Princess squealed at Brick, happy that he considered her offer. He thought under the school bleachers, but that was his hangout spot when he wanted to be alone. He would most likely never take her home to their apartment. His brothers would be pissed.

"We can go to the science room; there's no first hour in there." She offered, her hand extended out. Brick took it, not thinking about who might see or what she might do. Brick and Princess quietly strolled into the empty science class. The moment the door closed, Princess jumped all over him. Pushing Brick into the door and proceeding to kiss him hard. Not only was Brick surprised, but he felt furious. And yet here he is, letting it happen. And he wasn't pushing her away because Brick _knew_ that HIM liked her. Princess's father had donated so much money to HIM's cause. Her father was in on it all. As Princess pulled away, Brick fixed his face back to a blank stare. "Everything alright, Bricky?" She finally continued, acting super innocent.

"I'm fine." Brick was not having any of this. He knew he didn't want to be here, let alone with her. It's not that he didn't like her. Because when they just hang out alone, she was more beautiful. Princess was smart, kind, and sometimes even funny. But she threw up her facade and started to treat everyone like shit. "I didn't want to come back, and yet here I am in an empty classroom when I should be in class." He continued. Princess crossed her arms and pulled away from being so close.

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy any of that?" She asked angrily. As if he was going to answer her truthfully.

"That's not it. I have things I need to do. Miss Bellum is on my ass as well as my brothers' asses about not fucking up. And yet here I am, breaking the rules."

"Miss Bellum can get paid off or fired. You're with me, and you'll be fine." Princess was right. Her dad owned the school, which did mean that Miss Bellum couldn't hold anything against him while the two were together. The plan began to form better in his head than it had when HIM asked them to go back to school and gather info about potential Spiders. Princess would be the best ally for the boys. Or so, Brick hoped.

The bell rang loudly, startling Brick, as he didn't expect the class to end. Princess and Brick could hear the crowds of teenagers pile out into the halls. Laughing, yelling, or just being overly loud. Morning announcements began over the loudspeaker, Miss Bellum talking about boring clubs and activities as well as football practice. Brick finally turned towards the door and walked out, trying not to gain attention from anyone. But having Princess all over him and being the eldest brother of the three worst students in school history didn't help.

"Bricky, aren't you so happy to be back?" Princess asked, knowing damn well she was going to start some rumors at some point. She was good at what she did.

"No." was all he could reply before feeling the eyes of the green sister staring daggers at him. Brick tried not to return the favor, but she looked so confused and angry, and he liked seeing that this upset her. Buttercup rolled her eyes, slamming her locker once again and walking off in the other direction. Brick turned back once she was out of sight and continued to just finish the school day without seeing her again.


	6. Totally Not Jealous

Butch sat next to Buttercup at the skatepark behind the furthest ramp. He knew exactly why she was pissed. Buttercup pulled her hands away from her knees.

"What did he even do?" Butch asked, egging on the conversation. She shook her head at him.

"He stared at me with that little bitch wrapped around his dick. As if I care! He can have that pompous little ass, and I'll stick to my happy relationship." She almost screeched. Butch wasn't sure about how to care for other girls, but since the two were so alike, he was the perfect best friend for her.

Butch scooted closer to her, pulling Buttercup into a side-hug. "I'm sorry that he's a dick. I know you seem happy with Mitch Butters, but maybe you should take a break from him." Butch was right. Mitch was acting worse and worse by the day. He was calling off on movie nights, ignoring texts, and now was selling more than ever.

"God, why can't guys just not be weird for once!" Buttercup exclaimed. Butch just awkwardly looked around, knowing damn well girls were weird too. But that was no excuse for anyone to be an asshole. Butch was just as much as an asshole as the other guys, but at least he cared enough to let the girls go. Unlike Mitch or even Mike. But Mike was for a later argument.

"Butters, I think that it'd be better for you just to leave them both alone..." Butch continued; he only wanted the best for her. Butch and Buttercup were like siblings, they never left each other's sides, but they never connected in the way that maybe she and Mitch had. Buttercup couldn't help but think that perhaps she was what caused Brick to run back to Princess.

"Maybe you're right..." Buttercup finally admitted. Butch rested his head back, feeling his heart sink into his stomach. School had already started like trash for Buttercup, so why'd they have to come back and make it worse? Buttercup just wanted to be alone in her room now. Sitting in her closet, in the dark, wrapped up in her blanket. "I think I'm gonna head home, Butch..." Buttercup stood, grabbing her bag and her skateboard. Butch understood, she needed her space. He would, too, if he were in her place. Buttercup skated out of the park, her thoughts racing as per usual.

She even passed Mitch's place without batting an eye, not wanting to spark any anger that she was suppressing at the moment.

In her bedroom, Buttercup sat on the carpeted floor, her knees to her chest, and her blanket covering her head. She was never known to be so outward with her softer emotions. Buttercup was known for being loud, happy, and or pissed. But here she was, crying in her bedroom. A knock came to the door, startling her. Buttercup looked up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Not now!" She yelled out, not wanting to deal with whoever it was.

"Buttercup? Do you want to talk about anything?" Bubbles asked from the other side of the door. Buttercup waited silently. "I can order Chinese for us?" Bubbles continued, trying to persuade Buttercup to come out. Buttercup stood up, slowly walking to the door and opening it to a concerned Bubbles already standing with Chinese in hand. Bubbles smiled as Buttercup thanked her. Bubbles entered the room, sitting on the floor next to Buttercups blanket. Buttercup locked the door before returning to her spot.

"Thank you..." She mumbled out as Bubbles handed her the lo mein. As the girls began eating, Bubbles couldn't help but already sense what the problem was.

"So...I take it Mitch hasn't been too nice lately?" Bubbles said, trying not to upset Buttercup any more than she already was. Buttercup shook her head.

"It's like he doesn't care anymore. It's like all he wants to do is hang out with the twins or with Pablo..." Buttercup began. She would never really unload this much with Butch, but with Bubbles, it was easier, surprisingly.

"What else?"

"He thinks that it's okay to wait three fucking days to respond to any of my texts now, too. Mitch won't even come over anymore for some reason. He's gotten three new numbers within a month, so that makes me think he might be cheating or getting into worse trouble." Bubbles was a bit shocked at the things Mitch was doing. She wasn't super close with him, but she knew a lot from growing up with him. Mitch grew up in a beautiful home, raised by his happily married parents, and he was an only child.

"I'm sorry, sis..." Bubbles mumbled, she didn't know how else to comfort her sister. Being the youngest of the three made it harder sometimes to help, but she was better at it than Blossom. Blossom knew that emotions would get them into trouble, she always warned the girls to stay away from guys, but now she's the one hanging with Dexter.

"I just wish that Mitch would go back to normal. We were doing fantastic. It feels like he's throwing six years down the drain, and I don't know how to deal with that." Buttercup admitted with a sad sigh. Bubbles turned to face her silently crying sister. As Buttercup put her food down, Bubbles pulled her into a hug. Another knock came to the door, causing the sisters to pull apart. Buttercup stood up and opened the door to an annoyed Blossom.

"What's your problem?" Buttercup asked as she let Blossom in. Blossom sat at Buttercup's desk, her arms and legs crossed, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Boomer is such a jerk!" She exclaimed, obviously blushing. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at one another before letting out a snicker. Buttercup sat down next to Bubbles once again, awaiting the rant that would ensue.

"Oh?" Bubbles egged on, still snickering.

"He just keeps staring at me! He smiles at me, and he _knows _that I don't like him! He's a drop out for christ's sake!" And begun the rant. The girls could tell how giddy Boomer made Blossom.

"Oh no, a cute boy is paying attention to me!" Buttercup teased. Blossom scoffed at her sister, her cheeks turning a crimson.

"Excuse me! I don't want _his _attention! I want...Dexter's." Blossom mumbled the end. She was always embarrassed to admit a crush, but with the way they'd been acting after their first "date," it made it so much better for the girls to tease her. Blossom joined the girls in eating Chinese, and by the end of the night, the girls were binge-watching Disney movies.


End file.
